US 2009/0025788 A1 discloses a device for producing a film-type adhesive optically transparent electrode. Parallel lines of wires are disposed on a polymeric film, which is supplied from a drum. The surface of the film facing the wires is coated with a transparent adhesive. The film is lead by the drum over the surface of a rotatable roller and is pulled by a further drum, simultaneously pulling the wires. The wires are pressed on the film by means of another roller arranged above the rotatable roller. Simultaneously, the film is heated by the rollers, so that the adhesive softens. The wires immerse in the adhesive and, after cooling down, remain fixed to the film and embedded in the adhesive. During heating the film by means of the pair of rollers the film becomes sticky and there is the risk of adhering to the rollers causing damage of the film and contaminating the fabrication device.
JP2003 109690 A discloses a method for manufacturing an anisotropic conductor from a heat-adhesive polymer film and conductive wires. Heating the film causes that the film becomes sticky and adheres to machine parts.
EP 2525395 A1 discloses a machine for manufacturing an electrode tape. The machine comprises a conveyor, a conductive coil structure, an adhesive material supply unit and a curing unit adapted to cure the adhesive material.
EP 2234181 A2 relates to a manufacture method for photovoltaic module. A plurality of strips of resin adhesive film having a desired width and unwound from a single feed reel may be simultaneously pasted on a solar cell. Each of the plural solar cells is electrically connected to its adjoining solar cell by means of wiring material. The wiring material is placed on each strip of conductive adhesive film pasted on the front and back sides of the solar cell. Heater blocks are used to press down each wiring material against the solar cell. Such a solution has the risk of damaging the solar cell by the heating blocks.
JP2001 206798 A discloses—in a completely different technical field—a silicon ribbon production device comprising a rotary cooling body brought into contact with a silicon melt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,651 A discloses—also in a completely different technical field—a rotary hot foil stamping system. A cylinder assembly is used for transferring foil onto a substrate and comprises a plurality of magnets, a die plate and a heating structure.
WO 86/03623 A1 discloses a method for electrically interconnecting a plurality of solar cells in series using a multi-faced drum.
From US2011197947A1 an interconnector is known for interconnecting solar cells that basically consists of a plurality of parallel wires and a first and a second foil applied to opposite sides of that plurality of parallel wires.
DE10130005A1 relates to a different technical field and discloses laminating metals bands with polymers by heating the metal band above the melting point of the polymer and ensuring that after pressing the metal and the polymer together the temperature of the surface of the polymer contacting the metal band is higher than its melting temperature, while the temperature of the surface of the polymer facing away from the metal band is lower than its melting temperature.